


100 Word Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 100 word prompts, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform, ranges from completely innocent to fairly smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word prompts, to try and get me back into the habit of writing. Contains a range of pairings, characters and themes in no particular order. Ranges from completely innocent to smut, or as smutty as you can get in 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Evidence": Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers

Dishevelled and exhausted but sated in a way he hadn’t been in a long time, Bruce smiled lazily down at the man at his knees. Steve smiled back, sweet and innocent and somehow thoroughly debauched at the same time. Perhaps, despite the expression, it was his hair, all ruffled and mussed up from Bruce tugging on it. Perhaps it was those soft pink lips, all bruised and swollen. Or, Bruce thought, watching Steve’s tongue run slowly over his lips, it was the way he seemed to thoroughly enjoy having the sticky white evidence of Bruce’s pleasure splattered over his face.


	2. "I'm Here", Steve/Bucky

Hell. Steve had been through hell itself. Somewhere in the bowels of the building below, the soldiers he’d freed ran wild. Hydra soldiers fought and screamed and died as the building grew closer and closer to its demise. His own men fared no better, up against alien technologies they couldn’t hope to match. Steve, however, only cared about one thing. Kicking the door open, he jogged over to the operating table and leaned over the man trapped there.   
“Bucky,” he whispered, “Bucky, it’s going to be all right. I’m here. I’m here, and it’s my turn to look after you.”


	3. "Funeral": Steve & Tony, mentions of Howard

“What was it like? Was he... I mean, I never got to say goodbye.”

 

It was raining. In the end, that was all Tony remembered about the funeral. There must have been hundreds of people there, but Tony couldn’t have named a single one of them. He’d never been close to his parents, but he’d felt oddly hollow watching the closed, polished black coffins as they were slowly lowered into the ground. He hadn’t cried. No one had.

 

“It was what he would have wanted.”

 

Steve smiled. Despite lingering bitterness at having old wounds reopened, Tony found himself smiling back.


	4. "Puppy Love": Steve & Tony (& Dummy)

Tony was definitely a cat person. He’d never seen the appeal of dogs. Whether you wanted privacy or attention, a cat (usually) respected that. A cat was quiet. Clean. As far as Tony was concerned, if there was ever a pet in Stark Tower, it would be a cat. That changed within five minutes of Steve bringing a golden retriever puppy home without consulting him first. Steve took the puppy straight down to Tony’s workshop and set it loose, where it immediately befriended Dummy. Dog and robot darted around the room playing tag, and Tony laughed until his sides ached.


	5. "Blackboard"; Steve/Tony/Bruce

“It’s deceptively simple – all we need to do is isolate this, and...”

Steve and Tony exchanged identical, wicked grins. Neither of them were listening to the words. It wasn’t what mattered. They were there with one shared objective. They wanted Bruce. Oblivious, Bruce lectured on, sleeves rolled up around his elbows as he wrote out a series of elegant equations.

“Any reason you’ve given him a blackboard and not a computer?” Steve whispered to Tony. Moments later, Bruce dropped the piece of chalk he was holding and bent over to pick it up. Quite suddenly, Steve had his answer.

“Genius.”


	6. "Glove": Steve/Tony

With something bordering on reverence, Steve trailed his fingers over the cool metal of the gauntlet. He knelt to get a better look. His fingers trailed over the interlocking pieces of red and gold metal. Of all the parts that made up the armour, it was the gauntlets that fascinated him the most.

A cold metal hand closed around his wrist. Startled, Steve looked up. The suit pulled him up and trapped him, pinning him against the wall. As Steve tried to figure out how to override whatever security mechanism he’d accidentally activated, the faceplate flicked up. Tony grinned.

“Surprise.”


	7. Muse: Steve/Peggy

Graphite stained fingers stroked over her cheek. She watched his eyes flicking left and right, taking in every last feature. As he considered his art, she thought of words. It didn’t seem so long ago those eyes were bright and optimistic, mirroring clichés like the sky and ocean and purest of sapphires. That was before he went to war. Steve Rogers had now seen enough tragedy his eyes were no longer soft. They were hard, like the metal and ice that had taken his friend. War had not been kind to him. Peggy hoped it would not take much more.


	8. Magic: Thor & Tony

“You have great potential, Stark.”

Tony had dismissed the comment immediately. Thor was clearly talking nonsense. Potential for what? Tony appeared to have everything he wanted. 

“You think magic and science are two irreconcilable concepts. Where I am from, they are one and the same.”

Ridiculous. Science was not magic, no matter what. Science was strict and precise. Science was maths and measurements and mistakes.

Still... in the very depth of night, Tony recalled what Thor had told him of magic. He focused his thoughts, concentrating on light and warmth and chemical equations and energy transfer.  
He clicked his fingers.


End file.
